Love With All The Trimmings
by Socket-58
Summary: How does an ex-Borg drone go about wooing the Captain of a Starfleet vessel?


**Pairing:** Janeway/Seven

**Spoilers:** Series 4

**Love With All The Trimmings**

***Attempt One***

Seven only managed to play a few chords of the guitar before Janeway grabbed her arm and dragged her to one side.

The Captain stared at her Astrometric's Officer in disbelief. "Seven – what _are_ you doing?" she demanded, completely stunned by this display.

"Serenading you," Seven replied, pushing up the tip of her sombrero.

Kathryn glanced over her shoulder at the Bridge crew, who immediately looked away, trying desperately not to appear interested.

Janeway leaned closer to the blonde. "Serenading me? Seven… whose idea was this?" the Captain asked, feeling her exasperation at Seven dissipate into annoyance on her friends' behalf.

Seven stared blankly at Janeway. "I read it."

Kathryn's eyebrow arched at this unexpected revelation, she released her grip on Seven's arm, her expression softening. "You read it?"

Seven nodded, feeling that perhaps she had misinterpreted the data. She had thought it was clear but like so many human rituals, when it came to the actual practice, it was far more complex.

"What were you trying to do?" Janeway asked gently.

"The Doctor informed me that you will not consider a romantic relationship with a member of your crew."

Janeway nodded, feeling uncomfortable with any direction this conversation would take. She was always guarded in relation to her personal life and the recent holodeck affair unnerved her. It made her vulnerable and that was a dangerous position for an isolated Starfleet Captain.

"You are the only person on this ship that I am compatible with and I am not, strictly speaking, a member of your crew. I am not part of Starfleet's collective, therefore… it is possible that you might consider a romantic relationship with me," Seven stated.

Janeway folded her arms across her chest. "And so you decided…" she waved her hand, indicating Seven's ludicrous get-up, "that this was the best way to win my affections?"

Suddenly Seven felt awkward. This was not going according to plan. The information she had studied clearly stated that Earth women responded favourably when they had love songs performed publicly to them. Judging from the Captain's expression, Seven realised this was not the case.

"I shall leave now," stated the Borg. She tucked the guitar under her arm and marched off the Bridge.

Janeway took a deep breath before returning to her chair; she felt everyone's eyes upon her and wished the view screen would crack and suck her into space.

The crew were attempting to hide smirks, the Captain ignored them - a guitar-wielding, sonnet-singing ex-Borg would not chase Kathryn Janeway from the Bridge, no matter how tempting the offer was.

***The "If At First You Don't Succeed" Attempt (AKA: Attempt Two)***

The Captain had seemed displeased at her costume, so Seven selected clothing that was more appropriate for her next attempt.

She finished replicating the roses and tapped instructions for lingerie into the replicator. Seven slipped the clingy garment on and headed for the Captain's quarters; she would have to work quickly if she were to arrange the room in time.

* * *

Janeway rubbed the back of her neck wearily. She was exhausted; all she wanted to do was collapse into bed. What with a run-in with a Malon freighter, Seven's impromptu cabaret and the crew's hushed tones since, she had had her fill for the day.

The door to the Captain's quarters opened, welcoming Kathryn to sanctuary. She didn't bother initiating the lights as she made her way to her bed, stripping out of her uniform and slipping her shoes off. She slumped wearily onto the bed.

"Oh!" exclaimed Seven, who was stretched across Kathryn's bed.

Janeway leapt to her feet, instinctively hitting her insignia. "Janeway to Security – intruder alert - my quarters!"

Janeway took a step back from the bed and ordered the lights to come on. As brightness flooded the room, Janeway recognised her intruder. She sighed and covered her face with her hands, shaking her head in disbelief.

Seven carefully removed the rose from her mouth. "I did not mean to startle you, Captain," she apologised.

Janeway sighed in exasperation. "Seven, what are you doing here?"

Seven offered Kathryn one of the glasses of red wine she held in her hands.

Janeway didn't move.

Seven sat up cautiously, trying not to disturb the rose petal covered duvet. She opened her mouth to speak but was prevented by the arrival of Tuvok storming into the Captain's quarters, accompanied by three Ensigns', phaser's drawn.

They stopped dead at the sight that greeted them.

Janeway had to stop herself from screaming at the smirks on the Ensign's faces. She was never going to live this down!

"It's alright Tuvok – false alarm," Janeway informed him.

Tuvok looked from the Captain to Seven, then back to Janeway. Even he seemed amused by this scenario.

* * *

As she walked through the corridor the following morning, Janeway noticed the crew were avoiding eye contact with her. She had the feeling that she and Seven were the main topic of ship conversation. She groaned internally. Just what she needed, another series of rumours about her love life. She'd weathered the "_hologram_"' storm, but she wasn't sure she could endure an "_ex-Borg_" blizzard as well.

Then Kathryn decided she was handling it wrong. The more she attempted to deter Seven, the harder the ex-drone seemed to try. Maybe she should approach it from another angle. Janeway smiled to herself, a plan already formulating in her mind.

***Kathryn's Attempt (AKA: Attempt Three)***

Seven sauntered happily towards the Captain's Ready Room; she had been pleasantly surprised by the summons, thinking that after last night's debacle, the Captain would be avoiding her.

When Seven enters, the lights are low and Janeway is seated on the sofa, her arm casually across the back of the couch. She smiles flirtatiously at Seven and pats the seat beside her.

Seven raises a dubious eyebrow - this was most unusual behaviour. Seven seats herself beside the Captain and Janeway leans towards her; the close proximity of the Captain's face to her own startled Seven. Janeway has a tendency to get in her personal space but Seven has never seen her do it quite so purposefully.

Kathryn smiles confidently, pulling her hand up and resting her chin against her palm. Her eyes probed Seven's. She sighs dreamily, her lips curving in a suggestive manner.

Seven wanted to bolt from the room; she felt tenser than she had when facing assimilation.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Seven asks, uncertainty marked in her tone.

"Not really, I just wanted to look at you… hear that sexy voice of yours," Janeway tilts her head and runs her eyes the full length of Seven's body before resting them on her face. She moves even closer to Seven, allowing her breasts to gently brush against Seven's arm, then breathes lightly against Seven's neck.

Tingles overpower Seven's nerve endings; her body's systems almost shut down with the fierceness of the sensations. Janeway reaches out her hand and strokes the exposed skin of Seven's neck.

Overwhelmed, Seven stands up and strides to the other side of the room, trying to put some distance between her and Kathryn. This was too hasty, her body was responding too quickly for her mind to catch up.

Janeway smiles to herself, she just needed to push Seven a little further. She gets to her feet and strolls confidently over to the ex-Borg, who seems to tremor at her approach. Kathryn stops directly in front of her Astrometric's Officer, not entirely sure how far to take this bluff.

Seven is actually shaking, Kathryn takes a step back; she had only wanted to frighten Seven into shying away, she didn't want to be responsible for Seven having a nervous-Borg-breakdown. All of her instincts for Seven's welfare return full-force and she feels thoroughly ashamed of herself. Her eyes soften as she gazes at her friend.

Seven immediately senses the shift in Janeway and she relaxes a little as the familiar look of friendship appears on the Captain's face.

"I'm sorry Seven, this was a bad idea – very bad."

Seven doesn't have the opportunity to respond, _Voyager_ shakes violently, thrusting Kathryn forwards - knocking Seven down and forcing the Captain to land on top of her.

The Ready Room lights go out and the red alert siren screeches through the ship.

Seven lays flat on her back, Janeway perched on top of her.

Seven feels the distinct imprint of the Captain's breasts pressing against her own and although _Voyager_ is in danger, she feels the urge to roll on top of Janeway and make love to her here and now.

For a brief moment, the same thought occurs to Janeway as she straddles Seven, in order to get up. The feel of the younger woman between her thighs makes her aware of certain… sensations. She places her hands on either side of Seven and attempts to lever herself up, but her uniform tunic is ensnared with Seven's hand implant. The material pulls her back down, forcing her to a sit astride Seven's lap, her chest in Seven's face.

The blonde takes a controlled breath as she stares at Janeway's heaving chest.

Seven realises the obstruction and sets about untangling the Captain's jacket from her implant.

The ship rocks, under fire again, Janeway braces herself against the ex-drone. Then wishes she hadn't as an all-consuming stir of desire blazes through her.

Lost in the moment, neither of them heard the Captain's insignia chirp or the First Officer's anxious voice. "Chakotay to Janeway."

Janeway pulls back from Seven, loosening her arms from around the Borg's neck. Her tunic having become more enmeshed with Seven's implant.

Seven sets about disentangling them, accidentally tapping Janeway's insignia in the process.

The Bridge crew are at battle stations when they hear the Captain's husky voice. "Seven, not so hard! Oww… you'll rip it!"

"I am unaccustomed to this sort of endeavour, I shall try to be more gentle," replies the ex-drone's cool voice.

The crew exchange confused glances.

A low sound issues from Janeway, followed by. "Ah! Almost!"

"Stay still, your squirming is distracting."

"You nearly had it then – just – yes – that's it!"

"I cannot do it. You try. I will observe for next time."

There is a pause.

"But you're doing so well, just - a bit more to the left – yes! That's it!"

Having successfully untangled themselves Janeway and Seven stand up.

Kathryn removes her tunic; it has a small tear where Seven had managed to pull it free.

Both women headed for the Bridge, hair tussled and faces flushed. Janeway enters first, closely followed by Seven. The Bridge is silent and everyone stares at them.

"Report," orders the Captain, wondering why everyone is gaping at her.

Harry took a moment to respond. "A Malon freighter attacked us Captain," he says hoarsely.

Janeway turns to Chakotay who seems more disconcerted than anyone else.

"What?" Kathryn asks innocently.

***The Inadvertent Attempt (AKA: Attempt Four)***

She wants Janeway as her mate. She has decided. That is the easy part; it's the 'courtship' phenomenon that is creating problems. But Seven has rectified the situation, she hopes. She has carefully assimilated more information on Earth's dating practices and realised that her previous attempts have been inappropriate, so she decides on a new approach. A direct approach - she will just be herself and ask the Captain for a date.

Seven glances at her reflection in the workstation; she practices her smile one last time and then removed her hairgrip, letting blonde curls fall loosely around her face; she is ready.

It is the first social event that Seven has ever been early for since joining _Voyager_. Neelix greets her with his usual enthusiasm. He offers her a drink as she accepts as she scans the holodeck for Janeway.

"The Captain hasn't arrived yet," Neelix informs her as he hands her a glass of water, having learned from bitter experience never to serve the ex-Borg with alcohol, synthesised or otherwise.

Seven takes the glass and smiles graciously. She will have to wait, which will be difficult - she has an inexplicable desire to see Janeway.

Neelix leans closer to her. "I heard what's been happening – with the Captain," he tells her. "Don't you think you should be a bit more… discreet? She is the Captain after all."

Seven raises a sceptical eyebrow. She had hardly meant for her intentions towards Janeway to be clandestine, nor had she intended to provide gossip that could fuel _Voyager_ all the way back to the Alpha Quadrant. She was aware that the Captain loathed rumours about her personal life circulating amongst the crew and the thought that she was somehow bringing discredit on Janeway fills Seven with apprehension.

She excuses herself, puts down her glass and heads for the door, walking straight into the Captain and Chakotay, who have just entered arm in arm.

Janeway laughs at something Chakotay has said and looks far too happy in his company... Startled, Seven apologises for walking into them and, seeing Kathryn's hand linked intimately with the Commanders, she pushes past them and storms out into the corridor.

Seven can cope with rejection; it is all the crew have offered her these last three years... but Janeway has never treated her as an outsider or made her feel insignificant; quite the opposite: she has always made Seven feel unique… until now.

Kathryn turns her head and watches with concern as Seven stalks off down the corridor, she glances at Chakotay, he doesn't make a move. Janeway releases her arm from his - he lets her, as if expecting this reaction. He watches silently as the Captain turns and rushes out into the corridor, after Seven.

***The Final Attempt (AKA: Five Attempts To Happiness)***

Seven stops running due to a malfunction with her ocular implant whereby her eyes keep filling with water, which proceeds to pour down her face. Mortified by the weakness in her cybernetic construction, she hides behind a bulkhead.

Janeway strides along the corridor, her eyes scanning the hallway for a sign of Seven. Kathryn doesn't so much see Seven as hear her. A faint blubbering sound emanates from behind a bulkhead. Janeway slows and decides to investigate. As she peers behind the bulkhead, she immediately recognises Seven. She approaches carefully.

Seven hears the Captain draw near. She glares sideways at Janeway; then turns away.

Janeway steps closer to Seven and places a gentle hand on her friends shoulder. "Seven… will you come out please, I need to talk to you."

Seven shakes her head.

The Captain sighs as Seven turns her flushed face towards Janeway, the Captain's heart pounds with distress. "Don't cry," Kathryn pleads.

Seven can't bring herself to respond verbally, her throat is tight and words escape her.

"Please don't cry," entreats the Captain, her voice barely more than a whisper. Kathryn reaches out and lovingly wipes Seven's tear-stained cheeks. "I can't stand to see you like this… all puffy-eyed, quivering lip… such sad, sad eyes…" Janeway leans forward, standing on tiptoe and kisses Seven's forehead affectionately.

Seven closes her eyes as the Captain's kiss radiates life into her body.

Janeway slants her head and kisses Seven's eyelids. Then she pulls back slightly, watching breathlessly as Seven opens those big baby blues, but instead of being filled with sorrow, they are bursting with joy.

Kathryn can't help but smile back at her Astrometric's Officer and before she has time to think, she raises her lips to Seven's, pressing tenderly against them and wraps her arms about Seven's neck. Seven returns the vigour of Kathryn's kiss, embracing the Captain passionately.

After several blissful moments, Seven breaks their kiss and gazes longingly into Janeway's eyes.

Without words, Kathryn slips her hand into Seven's and leads her out from behind the bulkhead. Seven follows unquestioningly.

They walk hand-in-hand along the corridor. Once outside the doors of the mess hall, Seven hesitates. Kathryn squeezes Seven's hand in reassurance; they look at each other and smile, then enter the mess hall, together.


End file.
